Galactic trouble
by Tigerluv and Pgpenguin
Summary: Team Galactic are up to their old tricks again! They are plotting something in mount Corenet, but unfortunately our heroes Ash, Dawn and Brock along with Gary (Ashes ex-rival and now good friend) Just happen to be there at the time. What will become of Ash and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon fan fiction: galactic trouble

Me and my sister share this account. This fan fiction is by Pgpenguin.

Ok so this is my very first fan fiction. You know that episode where team galactic stole the adamant and the lustrous orbs and the head of team galactic (that citron guy) found out that both ash and dawn had both seen two legendaries. He said to them that he would like to know more before looking at his watch and smiling and the explosion went of. So I thought why don't ash and dawn get kidnapped. And between you and me something happens to ash. Sorry cant tell! Spoilers :P.

Chapter one

It was another day. The sun was shining and a flock of swablu flew overhead. In the glistening river magikcarp and feebas were leaping out of the water with glee. Today was just the perfect day.

Ash woke up to the familiar smell of Brock's cooking. Dawn and Pikachu were already awake looking at Brock intently while he cooked.

"typical ash always waking up last" dawn said as she noticed ash walking over to them.

"sorry" ash said. "I couldn't sleep last night"

Dawn's joking smile turned into a concerned look. "are you ok?"

Ash laughed. "don't worry. Nothings wrong. It was just a nice night and I wanted to stay up for a while."

Dawn smiled. "also typical" she said joking again. Ash laughed and sat down on a log next to dawn. She was a good friend to him.

"alright" Brock said. "breakfast is served." It was ashes favourite. Chocolate chip pancakes.

"wow! Thanks Brock!" ash exclaimed stuffing his face.

"again typical" dawn said rolling her eyes. Ash looked at her with a sheepish grin.

"we should start going soon" Brock said. "if we are going to get to the town in time for your next contest."

"yeah I don't want to miss that. I'm going to win my 5th ribbon!" dawn said excitedly.

"isn't that right piplup?" "piplup!"

After breakfast everyone was gathered around the map.

"The fastest route would be through mount coronet but it would be quite easy to get lost" Brock advised.

"no need to worry" dawn said. "we will be out of that mountain before you know it."

"typical dawn" ash said getting his own back. Dawn looked at him and made a face but it quickly melted into a smile.

"alright then to mount cornet" Brock said. " yeah" both ash and dawn exclaimed.

"pipikachu" Pikachu said obviously just as exited as ash and dawn.

They set off.

Suddenly ash heard rustling in the bushes. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with electricity. Ash had his hand on a poke ball ready to attack thinking it was a Pokémon. Just then it revealed itself. Ash stared with his mouth open. "Gary?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gary?"

"oh hey Ash" Gary said with a smile.

Dawn suddenly pushed past Ash and her eyes lit up.

"Yay! It's the poetry guy's grandson again! Recite a poem! Recite a poem!"

Gary stepped back and sweatdroped. "well I uhh….."

"Dawn, Gary isn't a poet." Brock stated.

"but he's related to the poetry guy. He must be!"

"Gary why are you here and what happened to your research site?" Ash asked.

"well one of my colleagues is looking after my it for me. I am on an assignment for professor Rowan." Gary said, suddenly becoming quite serious.

"an assignment?" Dawn, Brock and Ash said all at once.

"pika?" "piplup?" both Pikachu and piplup said, obviously just as intrigued.

"yes. There has been some strange activity in mount coronet and its affecting some of the Pokémon that live there. They're obviously distressed. Professor Rowan has asked me to go and check it out. He thinks someone might be purposefully doing it. " Gary explained.

"woah those poor Pokémon!" dawn said sadly.

"yeah" Brock said. He looked over to Ash. His fists were clenching at his side and his head was down, his hat covering his eyes.

"Ash are you ok?" Brock asked.

"pikapi?" Pikachu said, concerned.

Ash growled. His fists clenched even more.

"any one who purposefully would cause Pokémon distress" he began quietly but certainly not calmly. "DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!" Ash shouted. He looked up, his eyes burning with fury.

"wow I've never seen Ash so angry!" Dawn said.

"well when it comes to Pokémon Ash is very protective." Brock said.

"you can say that again!" Dawn said, slightly shaken by Ash's anger.

"Gary I want to help you!" ash said slightly calmer now but very determent.

"well I…" Gary started but Brock cut him off.

"why not? We are going that way any way."

"well….. ok. I could use some help. Mount coronet is a big place after all." Gary said.

"yes thanks Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

" ill just contact professor Rowan to let him know."

"right." Ash, Brock and Dawn said in unison.

" hey look guys. Dat other twerp is here."

"that twerp made us blast off a million times."

"well I say that we get are revenge by stealing his Pokémon!"

"but Jessie the regular twerp will blast us off."

" and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"so then we'll just steal all their Pokémon!"

"yeah I like the way you think!"

"so what are we waiting for? Lets get them!"

"yeah!"

By a river close to mount coronet Ash and the gang along with Gary were having a quick lunch break. All of their Pokémon were out having a quick snack on some poke chow.

"we better not stay here too long." Gary said. "we need to get to mount coronet soon."

"right. We better start gathering every one up." Ash said grabbing a poke ball. He was just about to recall buizel when suddenly a robotic hand came from above grabbed Gary's ombrion. (I think he had an ombrion any way).

"ombrion! What's going on here?" Gary exclaimed.

" listen is that a voice I hear?"

"its speaking to me loud and clear."

"on the wind"

"past the stars"

"in your ear"

"bringing chaos at a break neck pace."

"dashing all hope putting fear in its place"

"a rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"when everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie"

"and it's James"

"putting you do gooders in your place."

"we have ombrion so in your face."

"team rocket!" "pipikachu!" both Ash and Pikachu said angrily. "give ombrion back or else!"

"hmm let me think about this." Jessie said. "no!" she stuck her tongue out.

"fine you asked for it. buizel water gun!"

"wait Ash." Gary said stopping buizel.

"bui?"

"there really is no need" he said with a smile. "ombrion use psychic"

"ombri" blue light surrounded team rockets balloon and loosened the robotic hand's grip. Ombrion floated gently to the ground.

"now send them flying."

And with that team rocket were thrown far into the sky.

"ooooh I didn't know it could use psychic!" Jessie said with frustration as they were flying away.

"I blame you for not coming up with the right strategy!" meowth said to Jessie.

"me!" Jessie exclaimed. "you're the one who told me we didn't need a big machine to do it!"

"well its not my fault we spent all our money on your dumb Jesselina costumes!" meowth shot back.

"you do have to admit though that psychic was pretty powerful." James said calmly.

"this is not the time for you to be complimenting James!" Jessie grumbled.

"we're blasting off again!"

"wow ,Gary. That was some psychic!" Ash said.

"well at me research site we were researching psychic Pokémon abilities. That's why its so strong." Gary answered.

"if he is that strong then why isn't he competing in leagues?" dawn asked.

" you see Gary used to be a trainer just like Ash but when Ash beat him in the Hoen league Gary realised that battling wasn't for him and decided to become a Pokémon researcher." Brock explained.

"wow. Tough break. But he looks happy as a researcher so that's good." Dawn said looking at the two boys complimenting each other.

"guys we better get going" Ash said to his Pokémon. "so return." A red light surrounded Ash's Pokémon and they disappeared into their poke balls.

"right." Gary, Dawn and Brock said. "return."

And the four set off towards mount coronet. Little did they know what was in store for them there.


	3. Chapter 3

By the way I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 3

Ash, Gary, Dawn and Brock were standing on the edge of mount coronet. It was a big mountain and it took what seemed like hours before they climbed up. Everyone was trying to catch their breath.

"what….. should… we… do.. now?" ash managed to say in-between breaths.

"I think….. we should ….. split up." Gary said also struggling. "to cover the whole mountain." He finally caught his breath.

"wow that was one steep climb." Dawn said, more exhausted than any of them.

"piplup" piplup whined.

"what are you whining about piplup? All you did was sit on my head the whole time!" Dawn said eying her Pokémon. They were just about to have a fight when Brock stepped in.

"now now, you two this isn't the time. We need to figure out how we are going to split up" he said calmly.

"I suggest that two of us check the north side of the mountain and two of us check the south side." Gary said. "that way we wont get lost."

" good idea Gary!" ash said.

"thanks. I think me and Brock should cover the north side and you and dawn should cover the south side." He suggested.

"right" they said in unison.

"oh I almost forgot!" Gary said pulling out what looked like a watch. "this is a communication device. If you find anything contact me and Brock and we will come to you. Got it?"

"got it" Ash said putting the watch on his wrist. "see ya"

Ash and Dawn started walking to the south side of the mountain.

"k see ya" and Brock and Gary started walking to the north side of the mountain.

Ash and Dawn had arrived at the south side of the mountain. It was even more of a steep walk than before. Dawn was collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath. Ash was leaning on the rocky wall, Pikachu at his feet.

"uhhhhhh my legs hurt" Dawn complained. Ash straightened up and rolled his eyes. She never liked running or climbing.

"don't worry" he said. "we will stop here and take a five minute break."

"five minutes! I need five hours to recover from this!" Dawn complained even louder.

"quit moaning." Ash said, starting to get annoyed now. "we need to help these Pokémon any way we can."

Dawn went silent at that. She felt a bit guilty and if she only had five minutes to rest then she should make the most of it. Ash dipped his hand in his pocket, pulled out an apple and halved it.

"here" he said offering one half to Dawn. He new she would be both hungry and thirsty after that climb and an apple was ideal.

"thanks" she said gratefully. Ash then dug into his backpack and found some poke chow for piplup and Pikachu.

"pika!" "piplup!" piplup and Pikachu said as they tucked in. Ash smiled. He took a bite out of his half of the apple and looked up into the sky. He wondered what his mum was doing right now. He missed her even though she was way too over protective.

He remembered the time he cut his finger on a bit of broken glass. She freaked out and almost called an ambulance. He chuckled at that.

"what are you laughing about" Dawn asked, snapping him back to reality.

"oh I was just thinking about my mum." He said truthfully.

This got Dawn thinking about her mum. She hardly saw much of her because she was so busy with all the top co-ordinator business but she treasured the times they were together. Every Sunday they would go to the park and have a picnic. Pokémon often came up to them wanting something to eat and of course, being the kind and loving person she is, her mum would always give them some. After their picnic they would snuggle up together and watch the water Pokémon in the lake. She missed her mum a lot.

Ash stood up. "we better get moving." He said.

Brock and Gary stood just outside a cave. Gary studied it and frowned.

"these tunnels do not look natural it looks like they have been dug out with a machine." He said to Brock. Brock looked thoughtful. "who could have done this?" he said to himself. They carried on until suddenly a wild bidoof came running out of nowhere. It was a baby and it looked like it was crying. When it saw the two people it hid behind a rock. Brock walked over to the bidoof quietly a knelt down next to it. The wild bidoof curled up into a ball in fright. Brock put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his special Pokémon food. He held it to the bidoof. It looked at him, confused.

"don't worry." Brock said gently. "I wont hurt you."

The bidoof smiled at him and started to eat the Pokémon food. Brock picked it up slowly at scratched it behind the ears. It made a sound of contentment. Gary looked at Brock in amassment. "wow Brock that was astounding!" he said as walked over to him.

"well I do want to become the worlds best Pokémon breeder." He said, a little embarrassed. Then he turned to the Pokémon in his arms. "now tell me little one why were you so upset?" he asked. The bidoof jumped out of Brocks arms and started to run back the way it came.

"lets follow" Brock said.

"right" Gary agreed as they ran to follow the baby bidoof.

As they ran they could see the tunnel getting bigger until they got to a big dome like cave. In the middle of the ground was a huge diglet robot with drills for arms and attached to it was a net full of bidoof! Brock saw some familiar people.

"team rocket!" he gasped.

"listen is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"its speaking to me loud and clear"

"on the wind."

"past the stars"

"in your ear"

"ombrion come on out and use psychic!" Gary yelled as he threw the poke ball. A red light came out of it and ombrion appeared.

"wha?!" team rocket gasped.

A blue light surrounded them and they were blasted out of the mountain.

"ooooooo not fair! We weren't finished" Jessie screamed in anger.

"dem twerps are gonna pay" meowth said clenching his fist.

"I think that psychic was even more powerful than last time." James said admiringly.

"again stop with the complements!" Jessie growled.

"we're blasting off again!"

The baby bidoof was reunited with its family again. They thanked Brock and Gary and scurried off into the tunnels.

"we better keep moving." Gary said and they carried on through the tunnels.

Ash and Dawn were walking through the long tube like tunnels in the mountain. However these tunnels were by no means natural they had support beams in them almost like mines. Ash started to get really suspicious. He had never heard of mines in mount coronet before. Someone was obviously looking for something. But what? Suddenly a small group of geo dude appeared. They looked distressed and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. They did not see Ash or Dawn and were rolling strait towards them.

"Dawn look out" Ash yelled. They got out of the way just in time but one of the geo dude crashed into one of the support pillars and the tunnel caved in behind them.

"oh no. how are we supposed to get out now?" Dawn asked.

"we'll just have to find another route through the mountain." Ash replied. He looked down the tunnel. " if those geo dude were distressed then we must be close."

They carried on then suddenly Pikachu heard something. "pika?"

"what is it Pikachu?" ash asked. Pikachu lead them to a ledge. As soon as they saw people they hid behind a large rock and peeked over. The people looked familiar.

"team galactic" Ash gasped. He was careful not to make too much noise. He didn't want team galactic noticing them.

Commander Saturn entered with his toxicroak at his side. "have you found it yet?" he asked a few grunts. "no" they replied.

"well keep looking, it is key for our mission."

"what are those crooks planning?" Dawn said with venom in here voice.

"I don't know." Ash replied. He looked down and spotted another group of geo dude and a graveler. They looked really distressed. He looked around and then he saw why.

"look" he said. "that drill must be causing them pain."

"well it must only effect rock type Pokémon because Pikachu and piplup are fine." Dawn stated.

"hmmmm" Ash thought as he looked down then he looked alarmed. "the geo dude are rolling straight towards the wall!" Ash said panicking. Suddenly the geo dude crashed causing Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup to fall down with a thud. Commander Saturn turned around and was shocked to see them. "zubat attack them!" he yelled. Ash suddenly remembered the communication devise. He pressed the button. "Gary team gal" but before he could say anything else one of the zubat used air slash and broke it. " alright then if that's how you want it. Pikachu use thunder bolt!" he commanded.

"piplup use bubble beam!" dawn shouted.

While every one was fighting commander Saturn contacted Cyrus (the boss).

"sir two of the same children who interfered before are here." He said.

"which two?" Cyrus's voice sounded menacing.

"the girl and the black haired boy. Shall I get rid of them sir?" Saturn asked.

"no. they both have seen two of the legendary Pokémon we need. They could be of use to us." He said evilly.

"I see" Saturn said smiling. He directed the grunts. "stop attacking!"

Every one backed away. Ash new something was up. Saturn threw down a metal sheet. Bars formed from it making a cage. Ash suddenly clicked on to what was happening. "toxicroak. Get them." Saturn said with a smirk. Pikachu and piplup protected their trainers and unleashed a thunder bolt and a bubble beam. But it was no use because the galactic grunts had caught them and threw them into a smaller cage. "Pikachu!" "piplup" Ash and Dawn shouted at the same time. "proceed toxicroak" Saturn said smirking once more. Toxicroak walked over to dawn.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled as he ran up to toxicroak and pushed it over. Toxicroak got up. It looked angry. Saturn grinned a most evil grin. "oh you shouldn't get toxicroak angry" he said. Toxicroak pinned ash against the wall with lightning speed. "pikapi!" Pikachu yelled as his trainer was trying to break free. Dawn started to run toward Ash to try and stop toxicroak but a couple of grunts grabbed her and made her secure.

"do what you like with him ,toxicroak. Just don't kill him." Saturn said to the angry Pokémon. Toxicroak held Ash to the wall with its left arm while a purple spike emerged on its right arm. It was poison jab! The spike got brighter and brighter. Ash could tell it was storing up a lot of poison. Dawn struggled and tried to get free but she couldn't. the two grunt's grip was too tight. Toxicroak's arm swung and hit Ash in the stomach. Ash screamed in pain.

"Ash!" "pikapi!" "piplup!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brock and Gary were still travelling around in the caves of the north side of the mountain. It was getting hard to see and the dim light of Gary's torch wasn't helping.

"oh no. the batteries must be almost dead." Gary said with a concerned look on his face. "if there is no torchlight to guide us then we will surely get lost"

"it doesn't look like we are getting close to anything. These tunnels look natural to me." Brock stated. "we should probably head back. We've searched the hole of the north side of the mountain."

"yeah your probably right. Maybe Ash and Dawn are having more luck than us. Maybe they found something." Gary said hopefully.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Gary's communication device lit up and Ash's voice could be heard. "Gary team gal" but it cut of before they could get anything else.

"that's strange." Gary said. " these communication devices are programmed to sustain signal no matter how far away they are. What did he say?"

"it sounded like he was trying to say team galactic!" Brock said worriedly.

"who's team galactic?" Gary asked looking confused.

"they're an evil organisation who will stop at nothing to get the two legendary Pokémon dialga and palkia. They believe they can create a new world with them but if they get hold of them it will only lead to destruction!" Brock replied.

"they must be the ones who are disturbing the Pokémon!" Gary exclaimed.

"but I don't understand why they are in mount coronet. They must be looking for something. We have to get to Ash and Dawn right away!" Brock said sounding really worried now.

"right I'm on it." Gary pulled out a tablet and started tapping it franticly.

"what are you doing?" Brock asked.

"the communication devices have tracking devices installed. If the communications were cut off then it probably means it is broken but the tracking devise may still be working." Gary said quickly. "now if I could just pinpoint its location….. yes there they are!" a red dot appeared on the tablet.

"great!" Brock said, overjoyed. "let's go!" and they both ran towards where the red dot was showing.

Both Ash and Dawn were thrown into the cage with no concern of their safety. Toxicroak threw Ash extra hard making Ash let out a cry. He shuffled to the corner of the cage and forced himself to sit up. He clutched his stomach. That toxicroak made sure he was hit hard. Dawn, not noticing Ash in pain, grabbed the bars and stared angrily at the two golbat who had just taken their poke balls. They took them to their master. Commander Saturn examined them then threw them to the ground.

"those Pokémon are weak. We have no use for them. They can rot in this cave for all I care!" he said in disgust. Ash and Dawn growled at him.

"let us out of here!" dawn yelled at the top of her voice.

"no." Saturn smirked. "we need you for our next mission."

Suddenly he was cut off by the cry of a grunt. "sir we are getting abnormal readings. This could be it!"

"point the drill in that direction. We must proceed with our mission." Saturn said walking over to the commotion.

Ash felt weak. He knew the poison was starting to take effect and there was a lot of it. He could feel it coursing through his veins. He forced himself to stay sat up. If he lay down now he may never get up.

Dawn suddenly realised Ash's condition. He didn't look good at all. She started to panic. Brock had all the antidotes.

"Ash are you ok?" she asked already knowing he wasn't.

"I'm fine." He struggled to say. He gave a weak smile but that wasn't about to convince her.

"you're not ok." She said . "you need help right away." But from where?

"its ok. I sent a message to Gary and Brock. it wasn't a lot but it would be enough for them to know something's up. They'll be here soon don't worry." Ash said, still struggling. He managed to convinced her and she calmed down a bit but it wasn't enough to stop her worrying.

'what if they don't come in time? What would happen to him then? I know Ash is strong but is he strong enough to fight off all the poison in his body?'

Dawns thoughts were cut off by the cries of Pikachu and piplup.

" pikapi" "piplup"

"no need to worry guy's the others will be here soon" she said, thou she wasn't so convinced herself. She was careful not to speak too loud so team galactic couldn't hear. It would spell trouble for Gary and Brock if they did. Pikachu looked really worried. It had never seen its trainer in so much pain. It new it didn't look good for ash.

The conversation was interrupted by the ear-splitting sound of the drill pierce the unusually hard rock.

"this must be here to protect it." One of the grunts said, panicking.

"its alright" Saturn said calmly. " the drill is made from the meteorites from veinstone city. It will get through it."

Ash and Dawn gasped.

"so this is what those meteorites were for!" dawn exclaimed.

Ash didn't say anything, he couldn't, but he was thinking the same thing.

Pikachu turned to look at his trainer. It couldn't bare to see the sight of him. All at once Pikachu's worry turned to anger. It jumped up and started to used iron tail on the bars of its cage. Piplup followed Pikachu's lead and started to used peck on the bars. Saturn, hearing the commotion, turned around and smiled.

" you cannot break free of that cage." he laughed " it's virtually indestructible."

Pikachu and piplup collapsed in a heap in the middle of the cage. They were completely exhausted.

Suddenly the drill stopped.

"we found it sir!" one of the grunts cried pulling out what looked like a crystal formation.

" excellent we can leave now." Saturn said, satisfied. "bring the children."

Dawns went pale. If they were taken before Gary and Brock got to them then Ash wont be able to get the antidote. Ash was in real trouble.

"sir, what about the Pokémon?" one of the grunts asked pointing at Pikachu and piplup.

"leave them they are no use to us." Saturn said already starting to walk out one of their man made tunnels.

All of a sudden Dawn and Ash's cage started to float in the same direction. It was being controlled by one of the grunts. Ash felt uneasy. The swaying of the cage didn't help the fact that he was feeling sick from the poison. Dawn, seeing this, crawled over to Ash and steadied him by putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her gratefully.

Pikachu and piplup started going crazy at the thought of getting separated from their trainers especially Pikachu. He didn't want Ash to leave his sight. Not after getting injured. They started throwing attacks left and right trying to get out of the cage. Without thinking Pikachu unleashed a thunder bolt and shocked piplup by accident.

"piplup pip pip piplup!" piplup screamed angrily in Pikachu's face.

"pi pika!" Pikachu apologised.

They both turned to see that their trainers had gone.

"pikapi!" "piplup!" they both yelled in despair.

Brock and Gary bolted down the tunnel

"we're close!" Gary said looking at the red dot on the tablet.

"I just hope we're not too late. Knowing team galactic Ash and Dawn may be in trouble." Brock panted. He wasn't as fit at Gary. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer.

"we're here!" Gary said finally. But no one was their. He looked around and spotted the broken communication device on the floor and picked it up.

"oh no and I thought we had found them." He said sadly.

Suddenly they heard cries coming from further down the tunnel. "pikapi!" "piplup!"

"that sounded like Pikachu and piplup!" Brock announced. "lets move."

As they ran the tunnel began to open up into a cave. Brock spotted Pikachu and piplup in the middle of the cave.

"Pikachu! Piplup!" Brock yelled.

Pikachu and piplup turned around and saw their friend running towards them.

"pika!" "piplup!" they shouted happily.

"where are Ash and dawn?" Brock asked.

Pikachu an piplup looked down at their feet.

"pika Pikachu pikapi!" Pikachu said pointing down the tunnel that team galactic left through. Brock looked down the tunnel. His eyes widened.

"team galactic must have taken them." He said aloud. He suddenly broke into a sprint. All of his tiredness had been overcome with anger and determination. Gary quickly freed Pikachu and piplup and followed.

Dawn could see the team galactic helicopter and she was overcome by fear for two reasons. One: the shear size of it and two: Ash would surely get worse on the journey. As they began to float into the cargo hold she heard a familiar voice.

"Ash! Dawn!"

It was Brock! He was closely followed by Gary and ,now free, Pikachu and piplup. Gary shot something out of his communication device. It hit the helicopter and stuck to it. As Brock got closer he could see clearer. He went pale. Ash looked hurt and he was in bad shape. Gary saw it too and stopped dead in his tracks. Dawn turned to Ash. She could tell he couldn't last much longer. She had to tell Brock he had been poisoned.

"Brock, Ash was.." but before she could say anything else the cargo doors shut and team galactic flew out of site.

Brock look up to the sky. He growled. "team galactic!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry! Please don't kill me! I have been ill for quite a long time so I haven't felt like writing anything. I should have put a note up to tell you but I didn't think about it. Anyway I'm back with another chapter of Galactic Trouble.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

Brock stood motionless, staring at the sky where the helicopter had disappeared. They took his friends and he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch helplessly as they were hauled away from him.

Gary watched Brock with a sympathetic look. He to was worried about them. Not much was known about team Galactic so who knows what will happen to them. He couldn't help thinking about Ash. They both weren't on great terms with each other to start with. There was a constant rivalry between them. But as the years went by Gary considered Ash as one of his closest friends (thou he wouldn't admit it at the time). He remembered what he saw when he came out of the cave. Ash looked hurt and that worried him to no end. He clenched his fists and growled. How dare they hurt his friend. He couldn't just stand here doing nothing while every second that went by Ash and dawn would be in more danger.

He walked over to Brock and laid his hand on his shoulder. Brock turned around to see Gary's determined face.

"Brock we can't just stand here and do nothing. They have our friends and we need to save them." Gary said firmly.

Brocks forlorn face turned as determined as Gary's as he nodded. Gary smirked as he pulled out a tablet like gadget.

"just before they left I shot a tracking device at it and it stuck. Now wherever they go we will know." Gary said sounding very proud of himself.

"but we can't do this alone." Brock cut in. "I suggest we go to the nearest town and get officer Jenny to help us."

Gary was surprised that Brock wasn't acting all lovey dovey when he said that name like he normally does. He came to the conclusion that he was too worried to think about his love life.

He nodded and they started walking. They stopped when they realised that in all the commotion they forgot about the two heartbroken Pokémon who were still staring at the sky where their trainers had disappeared.

"pikapi" Pikachu muttered to himself sadly. His ears flopped down and tears welled up in his eyes.

Piplup was still in a state of shock and his eyes remained fixed to the same spot in the sky.

Both Gary and Brock bent down and picked up a Pokémon each. The said pokemon didn't even notice until they heard a voice.

"don't worry. We'll get them back." Gary said in a calming voice to the Piplup in his arms.

"and we will not rest until they are found." Brock said to the Pikachu he was cradling.

Pikachu perked up after that and sat up in Brock's arms.

"pika!" Pikachu said determinedly. He will not rest until Ash is found and he was sure that he was safe.

Piplup was still not so sure but he still smiled and nodded.

"right lets get going!" Brock shouted as they set off to the nearest town.

…

"…..poisoned." she could only hope they heard her because Ash's safety depended on it. Dawn looked around the cargo deck where they were placed. That was all they were to team Galactic, cargo. It made her angry. Didn't they know how to treat a fellow human being? The cargo deck was dark and eerie. Dawn shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like the feel of this. It felt like something bad was going to happen. Suddenly her anger was taken over by fear as she backed up against the icy cold bars of the cage. She was snapped out of her trance of fear when she heard a groan. She turned her head to the source and saw Ash curled up in the corner struggling to stay sat up. She quickly rushed to his aid and supported his body with her own. He looked up at her and smiled a thankful smile but it was cut short by pain surging through his stomach. He winced as he tried to suppress another groan. He closed his eyes to try to block out the pain. Dawn saw this and she immediately started to panic and think the worst.

"ASH! No don't give up on me!. STAY ALIVE!"

Ash opened his eyes and sighed at the sight. Dawn was having a full on panic attack and kept babbling on about how she could never forgive herself if he died and how it was her fault he got hurt. She was too busy panicking to notice him open his eyes.

"Dawn" he said firmly hoping he would get her attention but his efforts were in vain.

"what if the police get involved?"

"Dawn"

"what if I get thrown in jail?"

"Dawn!"

"what would my mother think?"

"Dawn!"

"I'm a murderer!"

"DAWN!"

That got her attention. When she saw he was alright she calmed herself down.

"I'm fine! I am not going to die! It just hurts ok?" he said firmly. She nodded her head and he continued.

"its not your fault I got hurt. It was team Galactic!"

She stayed silent as though she still wasn't sure but she nodded her head any way.

"now we need to stay calm and Brock and Gary will come for us. We have to stay calm."

Dawn smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of the head with her hand.

"yeah your right sorry." She said more calmly now but then she frowned when she saw him wince again. "where does it hurt?"

Ash pointed to his stomach where his right hand was clutching.

"let me see." Dawn said gently as sat down next to him once more. He was about to refuse but when he saw her face filled with concern he gave in. He pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach. He winced at the pain as his shirt rubbed against the area where the Toxicroak had jabbed him. Dawn gasped when the inflicted area came into view. It was swollen and looked inflamed. That Toxicroak really hit him hard. As a reflex her hand gently stroked the wound but she immediately regretted it when she saw Ash gasp and bite his lip hard.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she started to panic again but she calmed down when ash put his hand on her arm.

"its alright" he said reassuringly. He winced again as he pulled down his shirt.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him and he leaned heavily on Dawn. He thought she was going to panic again but she surprisingly stayed quite calm.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked showing a little panic in her voice.

"it's fine I just feel dizzy." He struggled to say.

Then he heard a couple grunts , who were guarding them, talking to each other.

"how long did the boss say it would take to get back to base?" one asked the other.

"he said about 2 or 3 hours." The other answered.

'great' Ash thought to himself. 'this is going to be a long ride.'

…

Brock, Gary, Piplup and Pikachu had just arrived at the nearest town.

"ill go ahead to the police station. You take Pikachu and Piplup to the pokemon centre. They look tired." Gary said gesturing to the two worn out pokemon. It was a surprisingly long walk. Brock nodded.

"we'll meet back here afterwards." He said as he scooped up the two pokemon and headed towards the pokemon centre. Pikachu was confused. Normally whenever they were walking to the pokemon centre, Brock would have love hearts in his eyes and would keep babbling on about how beautiful nurse Joy is. But today the walk was silent and his eyes were distant as if he was thinking deeply.

When they walked though the doors of the pokemon centre Brock snapped out of his deep thought and took Pikachu and Piplup to the front desk.

"hello" said nurse Joy cheerily but she frowned when she saw how gloomy Brock was. Now Pikachu was really confused. Why wasn't Brock grabbing nurse Joy's hand and asking for her hand in marriage?

"these pokemon are tired could you let them rest here please?" Brock said rather gloomily.

"yes of course." Nurse Joy said with concern etching into her voice. She was about to ask what was wrong but then decide it wasn't best to pry into other peoples business.

When they were fully rested up Pikachu, Piplup and Brock started walking back to the meeting place.

The walk was silent again. None of them said anything. What was there to say?

When they arrived back at the meeting place they saw Gary standing next to officer Jenny, who was talking to some other officers over the radio. Gary was the one to see them first. He smiled and waved. He then turned to officer jenny and said

"officer Jenny my friend, Brock, is here."

"good" officer Jenny said very professionally. She then turned around to look at them.

"now we can get go…" she paused when she saw Brock. "…ing"

Her heart started thumping so hard she thought it was going to leap out of her chest.

'he's perfect' she though to herself. 'he's so dreamy. I can just imagine us together!'

*in Jenny's mind*

Jenny is running in slow motion through a field of flowers in the middle of summer. Her beautiful, blue hair is out of the ponytail and it blows in the wind. She was dressed in a beautiful dress that sparkled in the sunlight. Her eyes are sparkling and she has a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Brock!" she yelled dreamily.

Brock was also running in slow motion, towards Jenny, through the same field of flowers, wind blowing through his hair. His muscles were over exaggerated and he was dressed in a black tank top that showed them off. His eyes to were sparkling and he looked very heroic.

"Jenny!" he yelled in an equally dreamy voice.

They reached each other and hugged each other passionately. He pulled her into his chest protectively and bent down to deliver a deep and meaningful kiss.

*back to reality*

Jenny had love hearts in her eyes as she grabbed Brock's hand and asked for his hand in marriage.

Ok now Pikachu's brain exploded. What in the world was happening? Was he going mad? Did he somehow travel to a weird parallel universe where everything is opposite?

Suddenly Croagunk came out of his poke ball, jabbed officer Jenny in the stomach and dragged her away. Gary sweatdroped as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"how ironic." He muttered to himself.

"piplup" piplup nodded as he agreed.

Gary shook his head to stop himself from staring.

"ok lets get going." He said taking the lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back from the dead. I am so sorry for leaving this update for this long. Alot of things have been going on latley but everything has calmed down now. I have been getting loads of reiews asking when I am going to update and how much they love this story so I finaly feel motivated to get off my lazy butt and do something so here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters but I have adapted the plot.

Chapter 6: Cyrus' s evil plot

Cyrus smiled evily as he turned the video call screen off. Yes, this would work in his favour. He will use the children to lure in the two legendary Pokemon. Then, when they are in trouble, the other will try to help them and he will capture it. The crystal will absorb thier life energy along with the chosen ones. Wait a minute... He only has two of the chosen ones in his possession. How is he going to obtain the other? Well the legend did state that the chosen ones and the Pokemon have a special phsycic connection. Perhaps he could use the same technique? Yes. That will work. The combined life energy will open the two portals to allow Dialga and Palcia to pass though and he will use them to create his own world. Yes his, and only his. Did those fools really think they were pure enough to share it with him? No! They are meerly pawns in his plan. Only here to do his bidding and then he will abandon them along with this godforsaken planet. Yes, everything is going according to plan.

...

The flight was long and grueling for Ash. Never before has he felt so weak and helpless. Not even when he was stunspored while traveling with Misty and Tracey. Then he knew someone was looking after him and a cure was nearby but now, when he is so far away from his friends, he was begining to doubt he would ever get cured at all. He knew it was wrong. He should trust Gary and Brock, and he was sure Gary has something up his sleave (he always does), but for some reason he let the doubt consume him. Maybe the poison was getting to his head.

A soothing, soft touch on his shoulder caused him to look up. An image of Dawn met his eyes, trying (but failing) to maintain a reasuring smile. There was one thing clear in her features, however. Determination. That was the thing that reasured him. Yes. Dawn is here. She will look after him until Brock and Gary arive and everything will be fine. He couldnt help but return the gesture.

Suddenly the turbulence doubled as the aircraft started to desend. Ash and Dawn were sent hurtling to the otherside of the cargo deck as thier cage was carelessly secured. Ash landed painfully on his stomach. He let out a yelp.

"W..what's happening?" he managed to choke out.

"I think we're about to land..." said Dawn.

Just as suddenly as it desended, the helecopter came to a complete stop.

"Ash, are you O.k.?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"Y...yeah. I'm... Fine" Ash replied, even though it is blatently obvious he was in a lot of pain.

'Great. This isn't good.' Dawn thought.

...

Brock, Gary, Pikachu, Piplup and Officer jenny were tracking down the helicopter using a tracking devise thanks to Gary's quick thinking. However, despite this, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Everything from as far as the eye can see was sand, rocks and shriveled up vegetation. Everywhere they looked it looked the same. This remote area wasnt even on the map. The motor bikes and police vehicals made the task of finding the aircraft easier but still daunting. How are they soposed to find something like that in a huge dessert? Seriously. It was huge. This was getting Pikachu really worried. What if he never saw Ash again. He couldn't live without him.

"Pikapi..." he sniffed softly.

"we'll find them Pikachu" Brock said, noticing his stress.

Pikachu's eyes met Brock's in determination. They will find them no matter what.

All of a sudden the car stoped.

"what's going on?" asked Brock.

"the dot has stopped moving. The aircraft must have landed" Gary replied.

"we will have to continue on foot" Jenny stated.

"why?" asked Gary and Brock in unison.

"we are pretty close now. If they are smart enough they will have survalence cameras and would have somehow concealed themselves. If we continue with the vehicles then we will most likely be detected." Jenny replied in a stategic manner. "we need to come up with a strategy"

It took ten minutes of thinking time to come up with a strategy they all agreed on. They were too occupied with this that they hadn't realised a certain someone was missing during that time.

"where's Piplulp? "

...

Piplup didnt know where he was. Eversince he ranaway from the group he has been lost. He was pretty sure he already passed that rock shaped like an Onix before... He was so exhausted. He needed a rest so he sat on it. Why was everyone just sitting and talking. He didnt get it. He wanted to save Dawn and Ash as soon as possible. Didn't they? Dawn could be in big trouble and all they could do was sit there. He was angry with them so he went to find Dawn himself. Now he was begining to think that it wasn't such a good idea. What is he going to do now?

"piplup..." he sighed.

Before he even knew what was happening, the 'rock' shook him off and he landed face first in the sand. He jumped up with a vien popping on his forehead. Turning around, he found out the 'rock' was a giant Onix. Not being the brightest Pokemon on the block, he used peck to attack it instead of a water attack which, to his horror, only agrivated it.

"ROOOOOAAAAR!"

Piplup did the only thing he could think of which was to run away screming his head off with the onix hot on his heals.

"PIPLUP PIP PIPLUP LUP PIPLUP. PIIIIIIPLUUUUUUP!"

Until he triped over a dried up vine and started rolling down a huge sand dune and faceplanted info something hard. But as he looked up he couldn't see anything. He tried touching the space infront of him. Yep. Definately something there. He tried feeling for a way past it but he couldn't find one. It was like there was an invisible wall right infront of him. He looked further up and spotted a window with bars in it. He used bubble beam to shoot himself up to it. Not being able to see the ledge, he landed awkwardly and almost lost his footing. Fortunately he was able to regian his balance, clinging to the bars for dear life. He peered inside to see a grey room with stone walls and a metal door with a hatch in the middle. It was like a prison cell. Why would this be in the middle of the dessert? he tried to get in but the gaps between the bars were too small. He guessed he would have to try and find another way in. However when we landed back down he came face to face with a group of golbat. They threw airslash attacks at him, forcing him, once again, to leg it.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

...

Two grunts held Ash and Dawn's hands behind their backs as they were led through the building. Ash was struggling to walk as any movement made his stomach scream at him in pain and the poison wasn't helping either. This only made the grunts annoyed.

"move it!" one yelled as he pushed him forward hard. This made Ash fall to his knees.

"stop it! Cant you see he's hurt?" reasoned Dawn.

"quite!" the grunt holding her commanded. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, Ash forced himself up and with all the energy he could muster he walked forward. They carried along the long coradors until they reached a metal door with a hatch in the middle. The door was opened and they were thrown unceremoniously into the cell. The bang of the door shutting rang in thier ears. Ash was coughing. The fall must have winded him and the bruzing on his front didnt help. Dawn immediately helped him up so he could lean against the wall. He kept wincing like he was in constant pain and his eyes looked slightly unfocused. Dawn almost panacked but she managed to calm herself down.

"Ash! Ash look at me!" she said in an attempt to get his attension. It worked. His eyes focused again but they still looked glassy. She had a suspition. Her hand lifted to feel his forehead and she could feel the warmth radiating from it. She was right. He had a fever.

"Ash, all we need to do is sit tight until Brock and Gary come and they will come. You got that?" she told him firmly. He gave a slight nod and a small smile before grimacing again. It was o.k. All she needed to do was to keep him focussed until help arrived. She could do this. No need to worry. Just then commander Saturn's voive could be heard through the door.

"make preperations. The procedure will begin shortly."

Ok. Maybe there is a reason to worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok ok, I know. OMG she's actually uploaded another chapter! She hasn't actually fallen off the face of the earth! How long has it been anyway? A year? I can't even remember. Now you're probably thinking: she's going to give us a really good excuse as to why she hasn't updated in so long. Well I don't have one. I could say oh yeah I'm in the middle of my GCSEs or there's been a lot going on lately and I haven't got round to it. But the truth is I've had a lot of free time. I just decided to spend it on something that doesn't require thinking like wasting my life on YouTube. Turns out I'm just lazy and prefer procrastination over doing something useful. But it's not fair on you guys. Which is why, now that it is summer and I have nothing to do, I have persuaded myself to use my brain instead of letting it rot. Here's the next chapter folks. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

As soon as Saturn and his goons appeared in the cell where she and Ash were contained, Dawn new something bad was going to happen. She just didn't think it would be as bad as this. The term " ceremony" sounded suspicious so, naturally, Dawn became extremely nervous when the words passed his lips. But nothing could have prepared her for this. They were dragged to their feet and hauled down long, narrow corridors until they reached a large hall bigger than both of their houses combined. This is where they met face to face with Cyrus. The very man they met in Celestic Town. Dawn never trusted him in the first place. It was somthing about those eyes. Something maddening.

"Welcome children" He had chimed with a sadistic smile, opening his arms wide as if performing a friendly greeting.

"Don't be scared. We're going to play a little game. You like games don't you? Well, I'm sure you'll love this one. And we're going to invite some friends to play aswell"

He said it in a cheerful tone but it felt very, very menacing. So menacing, in fact, that it sent shivers down Dawn's spine.

Now both she and Ash were shackled and strapped to circular metal plates against the wall, which were wired to a strange looking machine. Speaking of Ash, he wasn't doing good. Dawn could tell the stress of the ordeal had worsened his fever. She could also tell that the bruising on his stomach was paining him greatly. It didn't help that the shackle around his waist was extremely close to it and with the slightest movement it would scrape against the tender flesh, causing him to groan and grind his teeth. Yet, he still managed to turn towards her and give her a reassuring smile. She didn't know how he stayed so calm at times like these.

"Now, you might feel a tiny pinch" Cyrus sneered as he walked over to a lever attached to the machine. Dawn looked passed him to see comander Saturn and Mars. Both were eyeing her and Ash. It was clear that they didn't like them very much. Whatever was going to happen certainly gave them a great deal of satisfaction.

Suddenly Cyrus thrust the lever down. At first Dawn only felt a spark but, almost immediately after, the full force of electricity surge through her body. The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before. It was much worse than being shocked by a pokemon. She heard herself scream. And someone else... Oh God. Ash! If it was this painful to her then she couldn't imagine how it was for Ash. She forced herself to open one eye and glance in his direction. He was writhing in his chains causing them to rub against his wrists, making sore, red scars. The cuff on his waist was making the bruising ten times worse. But one thought scared her the most. What if this was exelerating the poison's effects?

Just then a tranquil cry filled the air. She had heard that sound before when she saw...

She turned her head towards the sound. Mespirit! Beside her appeared Azelf. Both legendary pokemon stared anxiously at their chosen trainers. They had awoken from their slumber when they felt Ash and Dawn's distress. Dawn felt almost relieved but then she saw two grunts creep up behind them with glass cages.

"R-run!It's a trap!" She managed to yell. But it was to late. They got captured. Alarmed, they tried to teleport away but the cages prevented them from using their abilities. They did the only thing they could think to do. Cry out. This caused Uxie to appear. It looked around desperately, trying to pin point the location of it's friends. Then it got captured too.

"No!" Dawn cried.

"That should do it" Cyrus muttered to himself as he turned off the machine. Dawn slumped in her chains, breathing heavily, trying to supply her lungs with as much oxygen as possible. And Ash? Well he was trying desperately to stay conscious.

"Finally. Finally! FINALLY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyrus laughed hysterically as he stepped closer and closer towards the trapped pokemon

"Team Galactic!" Cyrus turned to address all of his staff present in the room. "our time to assend has almost come! Saturn, bring the crystal."

"I regret to inform you, Sir, that the crystal is not yet ready"

"What do you mean...?"

"The crystal needs to be charged with energy before it can begin to absorb"

Cyrus sighed deeply.

"So close and yet so far... How long until we can begin the procedure? "

"Three hours at least, Sir."

"Fine. You must begin as soon as possible"

"Of course, Sir." And with that, Saturn left the room.

"Mars!" Cyrus turned to face her. "Take the children back to their cell. Oh, and make sure they cannot get up to mischief. These two are very slippery. "

"As you say, Cyrus" Mars uttered with a sly smirk.

Dawn didn't know what Cyrus meant by that but she didn't like it. She was right not to. She and Ash were released from their chains and forcibly push forward. This almost made her trip but she managed to regain her balance. However, Ash did not. He fell painfully to the ground. He couldn't understand what was happening because he was so dizzy. The grunt who pushed him, unfortunately, was not the patient type.

"On your feet!" He yelled. He was about to kick him when Mars stopped him.

"Cease what you are doing! He looks halve dead already! We cannot have him dying before our ascending! He is still important to our mission! Just carry him. It will be easier." The grunt obliged but, even so, he wasn't exactly gentle when he threw Ash over his shoulder. They made the familiar journey back to their cell. Dawn was shoved inside and she landed on her behind with a thud. The grunt was about to throw Ash in when, yet again, Mars halted his action.

"No. Don't put him in there. He's going to the other side of headquarters." She looked directly at Dawn for the last part. A sardonic smirk slid slowly onto her face. No. No no no no no! Ash can't be left alone in this state. Who knows what could happen?

"Wait!" Dawn screamed. "You said he's vital to the mission, right?" Mars raised an eyebrow. "If he's left alone he could die!" The smirk returned.

"You really think we'd fall for that? We cannot risk even for a second you two plotting something. We know you two are smart. And besides, we only need him to survive for a few hours. You can do that can't you?" She bent down to Ash's face. "You're a big, strong boy" She chirped in a mock motherly voice.

This is when Dawn realised Ash was actually fully conscious and was glaring at Mars, although she thought it was more cute than intimidating. He must have recovered a bit more from earlier. He still didn't look good, though. He had broken into a cold sweat, was breathing deeper and more often, his eyes, though focused, were glazed over and he had one hand shielding his stomach from the rough grip of the grunt. It worried Dawn even more.

"You're both going to be dead then anyway" Sneered Mars, revealing the horrible truth. Fear gripped Dawn's heart like an icy hand. She had never been this scared in her life. She looked at Ash hoping for that reassuring smile he constantly showed but to her horror he was just as scared as she was.

" Well lets get moving shall we?" Mars said, slamming the door to the cell shut. Dawn watched the figures outside recede through the little window. No! She can't be separated from Ash. They both needed each other's comfort now more than ever and she couldn't bare the thought of Ash being in pain alone. She desperately flung herself at the door and gripped the tiny bars.

"No don't take him! Please!" But her cries were not acknowledged. She looked into Ash's eyes and saw the very same fears and worries. The moment was cut short when they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

"Ash! ASH!"


End file.
